Unreal
by Kumiko Masa
Summary: Sorry I uploaded the wrong files. I have re-upload the right files.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for being late, I have been in writer'sblock and I was quite busy. This is theHeavenly re-write.

I want to say thank you to ScarletLycrois, for being my new editor so this chapter is for her. This chapter would never be perfect without her help!

-_Mai's dream- _Mai's POV.

_"Such a beautiful place..." I whispered. I looked around and felt I was standing in a peaceful abyss of white. I blinked and took a look around me. Golden orbs of light shine dimly, rising all around me._

_"Hello my dear..." A soft voice echo'sthrough the air. Interrupting my peaceful thoughts._

_"Who's there?" I nervously asked. I felt a presence behind me. I raised my hands in the warning, chanting gesture Monk showed me awhile back and looked behind me._

_A beautiful woman with long, blondehair and golden eyes appeared in-front of me. She had a slim figure and was wearing a pale dress._

_"Donot be afraid child." She whispered._

_For some reason the woman in-front of melooked somehow familiar. I looked deeply into her eyes to find myself being overthrown with a wave of comfort._

_"Why have you bought me here?" I asked. She just smiled at me gently in response._

_"Mydear child, it is almost time for you toawaken..."_

_The women was still smiling at me but in her eyes there was a hint of sadness and despair._

_"Almost time for what?" I begged._

_"Time will answer your question as I cannot answer for you." She said with a sad look on her face_

_"Then what's your name? At least tell me that!"_

_"At the moment I cannot tell you, but I shall when the time is right." She said gently and quietly._

_At that moment I heard thefaint sound of someone calling my name._

"_Mai."_

_"I must go now, but be careful..."_

"_Mai."_

"_Careful? Careful of what? __**Wait! **__Please don't go- __**please!"**_

"_You will find changes."_

"_Change? In what? Where? In me?" I begged, waiting for the reply. But it was too late._

_I was already waking up._

**Mai's Pov**

"Mai! Hey sleepy-head, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. It'stime to wake up!" Monk yell at me while pulling my blanket away.

"But dad, please it the weekend!"I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my head.

In case you didn't know, Monk and Ayako got married three years ago, during that time they also decided to legally adopt me as their daughter. I've been living with them ever since.

"That's a no, you have to go to work Kiddo." Monk yelled back.

"What work?" I grumbled, wanting to go to sleep, but instead I jumped out of the bed too tackleMonk.

"Naru's back." He lightly whispered.

**"WHAT!"**I screamed.

"He isn't alone, is re-starting the SPR." Monk grumbled, rubbing his head.

"So why am I going to work with him?"I whisper with a bitter sadness in my voice.

"He calledall of us to work together again and we said yes." He was looking into my eyes, meaning he was serious.

"We?"

"Well, me and your mom."

I pouted. "I'm twenty years old, I have a college degree and I'm the highest in my class which means I can get my own job instead of working for the stupid SPR!"

"I know sweetie but you need to face you fears." He said while giving me a hug.

"But that stupid Narcissist hurt me..." I whisperedputting my face into his shirt . I felt it get slightly damp from my tears.

"Iknow, but you can't run away from it forever." He said quietly and tightened the hug.

"I know, and I have gotten stronger." I said with a smile letting go of his fatherly hug.

"That'sright, and I'm sure you can do anything." He said getting up, off the bed.

"Thanks dad." I said as I watching him walk to the door. He stopped by the door-frame.

"When did you change your hair?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you did something different with it...it looks nice."

I remembered my dream from last night and how I woke up with gold highlights.

"Thanks dad."

"Now get ready we don't want to be late." He said closing the door right behind him.

I let out a huge sigh and fell straight back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling contemplating my next move. _'It's been a few years...a lot has happened...can I face seeing Nar-...__**him**__again...after what he did...' _I rolled around and stretched my arms above my head before leaving them to rest on the pillow above my head._ 'C'mon Mai, get a hold of yourself, show him you've changed these past few years!' _A breathe of a laugh escaped me. I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe.

Looks like I'm meeting him again...

ok that it. This all thanks to ScarletLycrois, because without her my grammars would be everywhere!


	2. Chapter 2

I removed the annoucement, so this might be a boring chapter to some people.

Chapter 2

Mai's Pov

"MOM WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!" I screamed while running down the stairs.

"Meow" I look to where the sound was coming from and a little kitten slowly appears from under the table.

"Hello Balsamine" I said while bending to pet the little kitten meowing like crazy beside my feet.

"Meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table with bowl that has his name on it.

"Alright, alright, your food first then mine." I said while walking to Ayako.

"Hey mom is there any food for Balsamine?" I asked Ayako while she was making the breakfast."

"Did you check the cabinet? There should be canned cat food in there." She replied without looking at me.

"Hello honey, how are you today?" Said Monk while coming, ignoring me and went to kiss Ayako on the cheek.

"MAI!" Monk screamed while staring at me with wide eyes, making Ayako turn to look at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do your hair?" they both ask in unison.

"What do you mean?" I said going to the kitchen wall where there is a mirror.

"Y-YOUR HAIR!" They both screamed in unison, making Balsamine ran to a different room.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed at my reflection.

"What did you do to your hair Mai?" Monk asked while Ayako sitting down before she collapses.

"I didn't!" I said still staring at my reflection. It was still me same face, brown eyes. The difference was that my hair is no longer short but long, shiny & blonde that ends in the middle of my back.

"Mai come here and tell us what going on!" Monk said with a bit of anger in his voice. I wouldn't blame him.

"It not what you think." I said while walking to the kitchen table to take a seat.

"How could you dye your hair without your mothers permission?" Monk said with the anger in his voice raising.

"I didn't dye my hair daddy, you saw me this morning and my hair was still brown. There no way I could dye my hair in such of short time." I said in a whisper.

"I believe you Mai." Ayako said looking at me with pleasing eyes.

"Thank you mommy." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Then can you tell us what happened to your hair?" Monk asked as he softens his voice.

(About 10 minutes after Mai finishes telling about the woman in her dream)

"So that's what happened." Monk says with an apologetic looks.

"I see, Mai you need to tell Naru about it" Ayako said with a serious look.

"WHY?" I screamed standing up.

"Your mother is right." Monk said.

"DADDY!" I whined.

"No daddy, only Naru could help you with this so stop whining." Ayako said still have the serious looks on her face.

"Fine." I pouted and sit back in my chair.

"Mai stand up." Monk said, while standing up himself.

"Why?" I stand up look at him.

"Come here and stand beside me." Monk said.

"Okay." I said walking to Monk while looking at Ayako with confused look on her face.

"Mai you gotten taller." Monk said walking back to Ayako side.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.

"Yesterday you were below my shoulder and now you are up to my chin." Monk said while Ayako face full with shocks.

"Mai you need to tell Naru what going on." Ayako said worryingly.

"I'll be okay mom, for right now lets go eat, I'm sure Balsamine is very hungry."

"Okay, I hope your hungry then I have made a bunch of food for you." Ayako said with a smile as she leaves to the stoves.

"Oh great what are we having?" Monk asks Ayako excitedly.

"Balsamine it time to eat." I sing out.

"Meow." Balsamine said while came running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Okay Balsamine wait a little longer I'll get your food." I said while walking to the cabinet with cat foods in it and pour it into Balsamine bowl."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table.

"My little Balsamine, your name matches you well." I place his food onto the floor near the chair I sit in.

"Meow." Balsamine said eating his food.

"Balsamine is a beautiful elegant flower, yet it is so impatient." I said with a smile.

"You chose the name well for Balsamine." Ayako said while bring plates to the table.

"It a wonderful my dear, only wish I could named you, Mai" Monk said with a voice of disappointment.

TWACK

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screamed at his wife.

"HAVING MAI HERE IS ENOUGH SO STOP BEING DEPRESSING AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screamed back.

"Mom….Dad…" I said in a soft voice. There not a day they wouldn't argue.

"Balsamine it seem to me it only us that's normal in this house." I said.

"HEY!" Monk and Ayako said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

I decided to write the story for you guys instead of moping around. I'm not gonna waste my time moping when I can change history even for a bit. Life is too short, there tragic stuff going to happen but there are so joyful time. I'm going to move forward.

2 hours later, In Mai's bedroom. (Ayako and Mai when shopping instead of going to meet Naru.)

**Mai's POV**

"Mom!" I complain.

"Stop complaining Mai, this is once in a lifetime chance for me to dress you up." Ayako said while looking through the clothes in shopping bags.

"How much money did you spend Ayako?" Monk asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hmm...a few thousands." Ayako replies without looking up.

"Ayako we can't afford all the money you spend on every shopping trip." Monk said, sitting on my bed.

"What are you talking about? I'm a doctor and you're famous, we have all the money we need." She replied again while tossing clothes to Mai.

"Aren't they a bit showy?" I ask looking at the clothes Ayako tossed to me.

"Mai you need to show off, you have nice, slender legs." Ayako replies having her hands on her hip.

"I kinda agree, you need to put some flare if you want Naru." Monk said.

"Ok fine. If this doesn't help me, I will find the job I want to do." I said.

"No deal." Ayako replies while pushing me to the bathroom.

10 minutes later...

"Whose knew that Ayako had a sense of style?" Monk said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I always have, it just you never noticed it." Ayako replies.

"I actually think this is cute." I added. I was now wearing a pink tanktop with a pure laced top overing it, booty short jeans and also high knee boots. There was also different changes, I now have high cheek bones, fuller lips, and beautiful bright brown eyes.

"I hope Naru fall for you." Monk commented.

"Who wouldn't fall for her? That's the question." Ayako said while hitting Monk with her purse.

POWK

"Meow" Balsamine said while jumping onto my bed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screams.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screams back.

"How do I look Balsamine?" I asked.

"Meow." Balsamine replies.

An hour later...

"Meow" Balsamine said.

"Maybe I should stop them."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU." Monk screams.

"HEY GUYS WE ARE ALREADY THIS LATE YOU WANNA NARU TO KILL US?"

"How late are we?" They asked in a unison.

"5 hours." I said.

"Naru's going to kill us." They both whisper and they then screams in horror.

"We better hurry then." I said, taking my purse from my closet.

"Get in the car people!" Monk screams as we rush into the car.

25 minutes later.

SPR

"Hello everyone, the priestess has arrived." Ayako annouced while nearly bursting the door out of place.

"Ayako you should use less strength, you going to break the door." Monk said.

"As unladylike as always." Masako commented.

"Good day everyone" John greeted us.

"Hello everyone" I said.

"Who are you?" Both Masako and John ask in unison.

"Ha...haha.." I said.

"Where is Mai?" asked Naru appearing from his office.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I asked where is Mai?" Naru replies coldly.

"She's right in front of you." I reply coldly.

"I don't see Mai." Masako said.

"I am Mai." I said.

"Hello Mai." Lin greeted appearing from his office.

"Hello Lin." I replies.

"Why are you calling this woman Mai?" John asks.

"Because she is Mai." Lin replies.

"Mai you have changed." Masako said.

"Only physically but I am still the same person."

"I missed you Mai." Masako said.

"I missed you too." I replies and when to give her a hug. Masako and I have become good friends even if we are both in love with the same guy.

"Idiot." Naru said under his breath.

"Mai you look like a damn model." Yasu appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Everybody screams except Naru and Lin.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT YASU!" MONK SCREAMS.

"It seem the whole SPR are back together." I said.

"There are other people who are going to join us." Naru said.

"Who?" We all ask except Lin.

"BPR." Lin replies.

"They will be joining us, the case we going into is dangerous to be going by ourself." Naru added.

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"The danger is too great so we will pair you up with in group of three." Lin replies.

We all got quiet.

"What are the dangers of this case." John asked.

"Tends to change. Falling from stairs, burned alive, burned to death. We don't know what are the dangers."Naru said with no emotion.

"When are we leaving and where is it?" Masako asks.

"Tommorow. Noon. England." Lin replied.

"What kind of place is it?" I asks.

"It call the Fallen Masnion." Naru answers.

"That place was haunted over 1'500 years." Monk said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ayako added.

"I'm in." I said.

"All of us are in this." John added with a smile.

"Ok then it decided, we will leave tomorrow." Naru said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone~ this Kumiko, please do my a big big favor! All you need to do is to review. REVIEW! So pleases.! (me with poms poms and jumping around) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Madoka: If you don't wanna to see Kumiko awful cheering, please **REVIEW**.

Mai: **REVIEW!**

**Afternoon (Airport)**

**Mai's POV**

**"HOW DARE HE?!" **Ayako scream in bloody horror.

"It your fault that we were late for the plane." Monk said with a sigh

"We were only late for 10 minutes..." Mai whispers. Naru and the rest of SPR have already left and leaving us behind.

"We have to wait until 1:00 pm." Monk said in frustration.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO" **Ayako cries.

**"MOM IT ALL YOUR FAULT!" **I screams.

**"SAY WHO!" **Ayako screams back.

**"SAY ME! LOOK AT HOW MANY BAGS YOU HAVE!"** I screams.

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU WERE TAKING FOR EVER WITH YOUR CLOTHES AND MAKE UP"** Ayako screams back once again.

**"ATLEAST I HAVE A SENSE OF STYLE BETTER THAN YOU AND I FINISHED FIRST!"** I said while posing for the moment. I was now wearing a white mid thigh dress with no sleeves. I was also wearing a jeans jacket with open toe high heels.

**"UGHHHHH"** Ayako cries in anger.

**"GIRLS THAT ENOUGH!"** Monk yells.

**"FINE"** Both me and Ayako pouted.

"You already draws enough attentions to yourself enough!" Monk lectures.

**8 hours later (Airport)**

**Mai's POV**

**"FINALLY"** I shout out while walking pass the gates.

"Who would know Monk could lectures us like that" Ayako mumbles.

"You just know how to make someone reach their limits." Monk mumbles back.

"Both of you be quiet! We suppose to meet here with Mr. and Mrs. Davis." I said.

"Welcome" A voice echos through my mind.

"Did you say something?" I ask out loud.

"No, why?" Both Ayako and Monk both replies in a unions.

"Hmm...Never mind."I said. Must be my imagination, I thought.

**"MAI OVER HERE!"** A shout appear through a large crowds.

**"MADOKA!"** I shout back while pushing pass the crowds.

"How did she recongnize Mai?" Both Monk and Ayako said with a confuse look, but still right behind me.

"Mai you look gorgeous!" Madoka said while giving me a hug.

"Thank you, and as alway Madoka you look amazing as well." I replies.

"Mama" A little boy whisper in Lin's arm.

"Hello again Mai." Lin greeted me with a small smile and sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello and who is this?" I asks. Madoka and Lin have been married 3 years now, so I assume he is 1 years old but close of being 2 years old.

"Hawthorn" The little boy whisper.

"That a beautiful name." I said with a smile.

"Say thank you Hawthorn." Madoka said to her son.

"Thank you." Hawthorn whispers.

"Do you know what Hawthorn mean in flower languages?" I asks the child with a smile.

"No" Hawthorn shakes his head.

"Do you want to know?" I asks.

"Yes please." He whispers with a tiny smile.

"Hawthorn means joy in flowers languages, which mean you are the joy of your parent's life." I said.

"Really?" Hawthorn asks while smiling brightly with the innocent sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes." I said softly. Such innocent, I wonder how long could it last.

"How do you know that?" Madoka asks in curiosity.

"I've been learning about flowers, a year or two back when I was interest of being a florist." I answers.

"You will be a great florist if you were to be one." Lin says with one of his rare smile.

"Thank you." I said with a slight blush. A meaning of a name is important, for both good and evil. Though there no need for them to know that.

"It seem that the only thing you good at." A cold voice behind me.

"It seem that you alway good at being a narcissus." I replies while turning around to see Naru and his parent there.

"Atleast I always have dignity." Naru said with a smirks.

"Oliver mind your manner." Naru father said with prides.

"Hello my name is Luella Davis." Naru's mom introduces herself with a small gentle smile.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama." I introduces myself back.

"And my name is Martin Davis." Naru's dad introduce himself with a smile a bit bigger than his wife.

"Mrs. Davis I must say I would love to see you in the field." I said to Naru's mom.

"Why is that?" Luella asks with curiosity.

"Mrs. Davis your name origin is from German, its meaning is "Famous in Battle." I answers her curiosity.

"I see, my dear you have a knowledgth that I will never have." Mrs. Davis say with a smile.

"It seem that you have taken a liking of my wife. I'm a bit jealous I must say." Mr. Davis said making his wife giggle and Naru smirk.

"Mr. Davis I would also would love to see you in the field. The origin of your name is Latin, its meaning is "warlike"." I said with a smile.

"That was quiet a show you give us." Mr. Davis say with a laugh.

"My dear Mai, I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Mrs. Davis said with a small shy smile.

"No not at all." I said with a smile. My dear Luella if you were to use my own name agaisnt myself you will regret it. Though I doubt that you the courage and the knowledgth to do so.

"Than I will also call you Mai and you can call me Martin." Mr. Davis said.

"Of course." I said with the same smile.

"Mai you are so different from what Oliver told us." Luella said with confusion.

"Naru have a liking of annoying me and also anger me." I replies. Though soon it be my turn to have my revenge.

"That was never happen often before, he always tend to stay lock up in his lab." Martin commented.

_**-Ringg-**_

"Hello?" Luella said to the phone and putting in out to speaker.

_Mistress I did not meant to be interrupt, but I assume you have been chatting with Mai and the others for a while now. I was hoping with that you could bring them home, their dinner is waiting for them. Your other quests has already retire for the night. They also leave a message to pass on to their friends. "I'm sorry that we can't be there to meet all of you, but it's seem that both me and Masako have gotten a bit ill after the flight. We are dearly sorry that we can't be there. Sincerely, Johnand Masako." That is it Mistress. _

" Ok we heard it all Lelia and thank you." Luella said through the phone while closing it.

"Every get into the car, dinner is waiting." Martin say with a leaderlike voice.

**THE END**

**Author Notes**

Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoy my story so fair, if not I'm dearly sorry. I know I have metions this before, but please review. I beg of you. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**::: (\_(\ ...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

***: (=' :') :::::::: PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! :::::::::::**

•**.. (,('')('')¤...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...***

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**


	5. Chapter 5 This happen right after dinner

**Author Notes**

This chapter is short because I was busy at the same time lazy. I'll will make it up to you guys later.

**Mai's Pov**

-Drip-

"What's that sound?" I look around as the darkness focus up to a scene. A room, a victorian home most likely and people.

-Drip-

"Red is a beautiful color isn't it?" I ask with a smile. Why did I just said that?

They weren't people. They were corpses, everywhere...Blood covered the room like paint.

"I love the color red." I said with a smirk. What's going on?

"Mai."

"Oh, there's one more." I said joyfully with a knife in my haid stained with blood ...this can't be me.

"Mai what's going on?" Gene asks me with terrifying eyes.

"Gene, is there something you need?" I reply with a frown. Such a dispointment.

"Mai tell me what's going on?" Gene asks me again.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?" I sigh.

"Why did you do such thing to them?" Gene whisper in horror.

"It call joy, I love it. The color of their bloods, their screams." I said with a smile.

"What have you done." Gene said with a voice of rage.

"There no need to be mad, I'm sure they are over-joyed." I said still with my smile.

"You've commited murder and yet you could still smile." Gene said with a serious tone.

"They deserve it all." I said with a glare.

"What did they do to deserve such thing?" Gene asks returning the glare.

"They murdered my family blood cold. It was their turn to experience the same pain they went through." I answer with a more deadly tone.

"What about the child? She did nothing, yet you took her life." Gene said while staring at a young child corpse that no older than 5.

"She carries their blood. She was tinted with the sins that her parent commited." I said.

"She still a mere child." Gene added.

"She was sinned the moment she was born, as I were too the moment touch this knife." I said with no emotion.

"You're not Mai, where is she." Gene said with the most deadlest glare I ever seen from him.

"I am indeed Mai, right in front of you." I said still with a emotionlest look.

"You can't be Mai, she wouldn't do such things." Gene replies.

"People can change if you give them time." I answers while placing the knife on the table.

"I always thought you were a good person." Genes said with a frown.

"I was a good person, but not anymore." I said while touches up my clothing.

"If only you were." Gene whispers faintly.

"Goodbye Gene, if only I was." I said as I turns around to where the door is.

**The End**

**Author Notes**

What do think of this chapter? Please **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

Hey this Kumiko! Do me a big favor and review! –me with a plug in electric guitar- **REVIEW!**

**Mai's POV**

"Hey Mai, come here and check this out." Maodka called to me with a rather serious look instead of her normally polite-but-up-to-something face on. Quickly I came over to where she sat in front of the lone TV the room possessed, it was set to the only station Naru would allow in his house; the news channel.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for this?" I asked through a yawn, the shower I had taken earlier at home doing nothing to aid my alertness levels. I seriously needed a cup of tea.

"I got a call from an old friend this morning," Madoka continued as if I hadn't said anything, per usual. "She said there was something I really needed to see..." For once, Madoka trailed off on something, eyes still glued to the screen.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down beside her on the couch and turning my attention to the glowing flat panel mounted on the wall before me.

"Last night, a family was murdered." She replied, no tone of humor present in her voice. "In cold blood it seems." Added as an afterthought.

"No," I whispered, a perfect look of despair marring my features. "No way."

"Not only that," Madoka said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "One of the children was still only a small child."

"I feel so bad, for both the child and the rest of her family." I replied, crocodile tears leaking out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lin's voice breaks the small silence that surrounds us.

"WAH!" Madoka cried in anguish, too sad to even latch on to her husband.

"Calm down dear." Lin says patting Madoka on the back gently. In response Madoka launches herself into his arms, sobs becoming muffled against his chest.

"T-The poor child." She repeats like a mantra.

"What child?" Lin looks to me for an answer.

I sigh as I point to the TV, "On the news." I reply.

"Oh. I see..." Lin trails off not knowing what to say.

"And that's not even the worst part." Madoka says, still sniffling.

"What do you mean?" I ask rather innocently, convincing- even for me.

"They can't find the murderer." Madoka's voice is barely a whisper before the waterworks started once more.

"Madoka, calm down." I say soothingly. "They'll get to the bottom of this eventually." Yeah right, I think to myself.

"What's going on now?" Monk said with a sleep-laced voice as he came down the stairs. "You're being loud enough to wake the dead." A stupid joke, but I laugh nonetheless. I do have an appearance to keep up after all.

"Just be thankful it's her and not my parents." Naru grumbles as he walks in, a little rumpled from being home as he's not even dressed yet.

Madoka seems to go into hysterics, and it annoys everyone who's still suffering from the jetlag.

"Lin, do us all a favor and shut your wife up!" Ayako ordered.

I turned to the weeping woman. "Madoka, you said they couldn't find the murderer, what exactly do you mean?" I asked, my tone becoming slightly more serious.

"Exactly what I said." Madoka replied. "They can't find any evidence, no hair, no fingerprints, nothing."

"Oh." Excellent, she did her job well.

"Hey," Monk interjected. "Want to fill us in?"

-40 minutes later-

"It's more than likely the killer had help." Naru said confidently after hearing the full story out.

"What makes you say that?" I ask in obliviousness. Ha, like I don't already know, however his wit will eventually be what kills him.

"No human could possibly move that fast." Naru explained. "Therefore they must have had help from an outside force." He sighed. "And here I thought going to college was making you smarter."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I screamed. I swear sometimes he wants to be next on my list.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting something, but I was sent to inform you all that breakfast is ready." a small shy looking girl with chocolate brown hair and coal-colored eyes. She wore a maid's uniform, though she wasn't required to.

"Thank you Leila, we'll be down momentarily." Lin said as he gathered up Madoka and slowly made their way out. The rest followed out silently.

I waited until the room was vacated save for myself and the maid.

"Make sure nothing is revealed to them." I ordered emotionlessly without looking at the maid before me.

"As you wish my lady." Leila said with a deep bow.

"Good." I felt a dark, sinister, and sardonic smile come to light on my face.

"Lady Atropa Belladonna, I burned all evidence as you requested me to." Leila added as I turned to walk out the door.

I stopped in my tracks, "Well done Leila. You're the only one I can trust not to betray me." It was about then my voice became as cold as my heart.

"My lady?" Leila replied hesitantly, the shock was evident in her tone and her expression.

"It's true. Everyone else could burn to the ground and I wouldn't care; everyone but you that is."

"I Leila, servant to the Apollyon family, will serve you for eternity. Today, tomorrow, my soul is forever yours." She said with her head held high.

"And I, Lady Atropa Belladonna; youngest daughter of the Apollyon family will own you forever as your master. Today, tomorrow, you forever belong to me." I replied, my head held just as high.

"My lady, have you forgotten the day we first met?" Leila asked, a soft smile lighting her eyes.

My own smile softens, "Of course not, how could I?"

-Flashback-

"Hey, why are you crying?" I had asked a young seven year old girl who wore nothing more than rags.

"My mother is deathly ill and there's nothing I can do about it." the child, a seven year old Leila, practically wailed in response.

"Who is your mother?" A more childlike version of me had asked.

"She's the mistress of Shalbriri my lady." Leila replied with her head bowed in respect for my position.

"Shalbriri? The demon of blindness, a low class demon barely worthy of a noble title." I remember saying with no emotion at all.

"Yes my lady." Leila said, the tears pooling in her eyes. "Though most of our wealth was confiscated by the government."

"I have decided. I will help you child, in exchange for a price." I told her.

Leila's eyes widened, and then brightened instantly. "Anything my lady!" She pleaded.

"Alright, you will serve the Apollyon family for all eternity. And keep in mind that if you agree, you will not be allowed to back out." I warned her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand-times yes!" Leila cried, a large smile stretching across her face. "The chance to work for such a noble demon family is a dream comes true!"

"Very well, come with me." I said turning around and making my way back to the palace, Leila following behind me.

-End Flashback-

"Hey Mai," Monk called sticking his head in the doorway. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said as I turned to him. "Make sure they're kept completely oblivious." I whispered to Leila in a voice so low only we, beings of immortality, could hear.

Leila nodded her understanding.

**Author Notes**

How do you like it so far? Oh, don't forget to review! –Me on my knee- **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author Notes**

_Ok so I decided to make it up to you for the late update by uploading 2 new chapters! YAY! Anyway, I hope you guys know that I'm not physic so I can't read minds. I would like you very much to review my chapters. I want to know your opinion about it. I now know that everyone have their own opinion. So I'm going to give you a bat and hit me as hard as you want. If you have a good review about my story you can put the bat down and have a friendly talk._

_Ta ta~~~_

15 minutes later after the incident.

"Hello everyone!" Luella greeted us with a bright smile.

"Hello, I see that you are ready to go somewhere special?" I said with a smile.

"Thank you my dear, you are very kind. Though I must say the place where we are going is nowhere special." Luella answers with a slight frowns.

"Luella we are going to a very special place." Martin joining the conversation with an offended expression.

"Honey going to a haunted house is not special." Luella said to her husband with a shame that her husband think such thing.

"So we are going to 'The Fallen Mansion'." Monk said with a serious expression.

"Oh yes but no worries, I'm sure everyone will be fine." Martin said with a bright expression.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you guys too someone special." Luella said with a blinding brightness.

"Someone?" I ask in confusion. Oh, who might this 'someone' be?

"Meet fluffy!" Luella shouts with a smile and at that moment a fully grown black German shepherd ran out into the room.

"Oh my Idolomantis diabolica" I gasp. A DOG? Of all things a dog.

"What?" Everyone around me asks in confusion.

"Ah I mean... Balsamine..." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh my gosh Balsamine!" Ayako screams in horror.

"MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Balsamine is still at the pet port..." Ayako said with shame.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ugh seriously? It has to happen to my little flower.

"Girls I will take care of it so calm down and take a seat." Monk said while pulling out his phone and going outside.

"Oh sorry." I said not knowing I was standing up.

"Who is Balsamine?" Naru asks and shocking everyone around the room.

"She my little kitten, she's as lovely as a flower." I said with a smile.

"I see, now everyone start packing equipment and get ready." Naru turn around and go into his room while everyone else start moving into their own room.

"Geez." I groan. This sucks.

2 Hours later

Front yard of the Davis Mansion

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that Leila is going to be joining us." Luella said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Ayako asks in curiosity.

"She assists on coming and I agree." Martin added with a smile.

"She is also going to be your personal maid Mai." Luella said with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask. What is she up to?

"Mai Leila can do many warning chats, she can help you." Martin answers for Luella who is feeling bad for thinking such thing.

"It's ok so should we get going?" I said with a smile like before. "You are helping my weeds."

"Ok everyone into the van." Naru orders.

"OKAY."I said brightly as I hop into the van with my long blonde hair flowing with the wind behind my back.

**Author Notes**

_So I know it short, but I hope you guys like it. One more thing, I will keep reminding you about reviewing my chapter. It really important._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes**

_Here is a new chapter just like I told you on chapter 7. I hope you still remember about the bat. If not I going to give you a reminder. If you do remember scroll down and read the story. ;D_

**REMINDER**

_"I now know that everyone have their own opinion. So I'm going to give you a bat and hit me as hard as you want. If you have a good review about my story you can put the bat down and have a friendly talk."_

_adieu!~~~~_

**Mai's POV**

"Is it safe in there?" John asks nervously.

"The condition is average, which is what it said in the file." Luella replies shakily.

"John when did you get here?" I ask confusedly. A priest, I got to keep my eye on him.

"I was here the whole time, you just never noticed me." John said with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. It just that you were so quiet." I said with a pout. I need to put one of my slaves with him at all times.

"It alright, I got used to it." John answers with a calm smile.

"Boys and girls I'm glad you guys are catching up and all but there work we must do." A woman voice that I don't recognize appears in front of the house.

"Hello and who might you be?" Madoka demands.

"My name is Cerisier , I'm part of BPR." The woman answers Madoka demand.

"Hello Cerisier, has all the equipment been set up?" Martin asks in a serious tone.

"Yes professor, everything is ready." Cerisier answers with no tone and Martin nods in acceptance.

"And how are you Cerisier?" Luella asks with a smile.

"I have been good, though it would be better if I have the SPR introduce them." She replies with a smile.

"Oh I'm really sorry." Madoka said with a smirk.

"My name is John, I'm a catholic priest." John said nervously.

"My name is Mai, I'm Oliver aka Naru's assistant." I said with a smile. Ceriser, I wonder if you really say what you are.

"Naru? I like that" Ceriser said with a laugh.

"My name is Ayako and this is my husband. You can call him Monk." Ayako said with a smile.

"Hello." Monk said with a smile.

"Hello." Ceriser replies.

"My name is Masako, and we met before." Masako said behind her kimono sleeves.

"Oh I remember you, you were a great help by the way." Ceriser said.

"And I'm Leila, I am Mai's personal maid at the moment." Leila said shyly with her head held low.

"Nice to meet you." Ceriser said.

"How many are you?" Lin asks.

"There are 5 of us, come inside and we will introduce ourselves." Ceriser said as she lead to base and everyone follow behind.

"Here we are." She said as we all walk in to a red painted door.

"Hello everyone." I said as I get inside.

"Hello Mai." A boy with red hair said to me.

"Um how did you know?" I ask nervously.

"We were watching you in the camera." A girl with neon pink hair said.

"That's how we know you were here and Ceriser went to get you." A boy with brown hair said.

"I hope you don't mind." A girl with short curls blonde hair said.

"They don't mind, I'm sure." Ceriser said.

"No not at all." Ayako said.

"Great! I'm Ivy." The neon pink hair girl said.

"I'm Camellia." The girl with the short blonde hair said.

"I'm Laurus." The red haired boy said.

"I'm Oliver." The boy haired boy said.

"Since the introduction is over, let's get to work." Naru said as he walks to one of the couches in the room.

"Naru, I sense something is not right." Masako said with John leading her to a chair near the door way.

"I can sense it too mate." John said.

"So you sense it too." Ivy said with an emotionless expression.

"What do you sense Ms. Hara?" Naru asks as he signals Lin to take notes.

"It not clear but I could sense a dark presence, full of guilt and hatred." Masako replies with weakness in her voice.

"Can you tell us the gender?" Naru asks.

"I could sense both a female and a male adult. I also could sense a young girl sprit." Masako said.

"What else could you sense?" Naru asks keep looking at his notebook.

"There are others though I could only see a blurs." Masako said with her weak voice.

"The child sprit is at peace but she wants the two adult to be at peace too." Ivy interrupted.

"I could you feel that?" Masako asks with wide eyes.

"I'm really sensitive to emotion even if it weak, though I can't see spirits." Ivy replies.

"Well done both of you. Ceriser takes Masako to a room she could rest." Naru orders.

"Alright, now come along now Masako." Ceriser said as she helps John to balance Masako.

"And Mai tea." Naru demands.

"Yes your highness." I groan.

"I'm going to investigate about this mansion past with Madoka so be good." Luella said as she leaves with Madoka.

"Bye everyone." Madoka depart.

"Well, I have a class to teach so I must get going, do not forget that I will come to check." Martin said as he leaves.

"Well Lin are you just standing there or work?" Naru asks Lin who surprise that his wife didn't tell that she was leaving.

"I will work." Lin replies as he walks to the many projectors on the shafts and put of his headphones.

"Well this is getting-" Before Ivy could finish a screams ran across the mansion.

"MAI!" Naru screams as he and everyone except Laurus and Oliver stay behind to make sure everything is recorded.

**Author Notes**

_That it!~~~~ I hope you enjoy it so far! I will upload as soon as I can. I will do my part as the author and upload, so you guys have to do your part and review! I'm also needing a new editor so please can someone volunteer? I have two editor, but one of them is leaving fanfiction since she have to focus on her studies. My other editor is also busy and I don't want to bother her too much. I want someone act as a editor and at the same as a friend. I know my writting is very bad so I want to learns from other authors. So I really hope you guys understand. That it for this chapter, so I'm going to take my leaves._

_toodleoo~!~!~!~ :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes**

Don't forget to review!

Do you guys like it so far? Review and tell me please! Sorry for the short chapter. I noticed that my story's is short, so I'm sorry about that. I will try my best to upload chapter 10 quicker. I have written the first part already. **YAY!**

**Chapter 9 Unreal**

"Uh for goodness sake!" I scream. I cannot believe I fell for such a low class trap. I was now in the basement because of my stupidity and decided to follow the light. Not just that a pure white rope has tied me up.  
"Well, well isn't it nice of you to join me, Janis." A person in bright white said to me.  
" You do know that angels supposed to do good not bad?" I said with a groans.  
"Now don't be angry, it not like you not one of us." The angel said.  
"Abaven untie me at once." I order. It seems by the long hallow mansion that my scream echoes. I just hope nobody followed me.  
"I do not take order from you.'' Abaven smirk.  
"I do not care." I said. I am indeed an angel but at the same a demon. I am both.  
"It seems your vocabulary is still 'innocent' as before." Abaven said with relieve.  
"Words does not matter anymore with all the sins I committed." I said with a frown that tear treated to fall.  
"Child why did you commit such crimes?" He asks with tenderness in voice.  
"I did it because I didn't have a choice." I scream with tear have fallen down my cheeks.  
"Didn't have a choice of what?" A voice asks within the shadow. I know this voice anywhere. Naru!  
"How long have you been there?" I ask nervously. Just my luck, I have to screams. It appear it become a habit. And it not a good one either.  
"Long enough my dear." Ceriser said.  
"You are one of them?"  
"Yes and I'm dearly sorry." Ceriser said with sympathy.  
"I do not need your sympathy!" I scream.  
"We are here too." Camellia said with a slight frown.  
"Janis my dear, names does not matter but what inside." Abaven said with a gentle smile.  
"It is too late for me." I said with tears threatening to fall.  
"Oh sweetie we are never too late." Ivy said coming closer to me.  
"My lady, I wish you to be yourself again." Leila said with a teary smile.  
"I thought you just met her?" John asks. Knowing what he just said he decided that he should just stay quiet.  
"No I have been with her longer than any of you having." Leila answers.  
"Indeed and I am very grateful." I said with a smile.  
"Mai you can still change." Abaven said with more sympathy.  
"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I DID WILL NEVER CHANGE?" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
"Even if it can't be change, you can look at the future." Ivy said with a smile.  
"You don't understand what I've been through." I whisper as I stand up high.  
"My lady." Leila says shakily.  
"I thought you of all people understand Leila."  
"My lady I understand but what you are doing is wrong!" Leila screams for the first time.  
"What are you saying?" I said with a knife that I magically summon to cut the rope.  
"Since when you could do that?" Naru asks with one of his rare expression while the others just stay still.  
"You were once so kind, never once even hurt a fly, but now..." Leila couldn't finish her sentence.  
"People will change through times." I said in a cold voice.  
"Yes but you still the same. I know this because I know you better than anyone else." Leila said with a highly emotional tone.  
"No don't say anymore." I whisper in anger.  
"You did it because you have to! You will never do it without a reason!" Leila screams.  
"Don't say stuff that you don't know how I feel." I said it a low tone.  
"We all know how you feel; after all we aren't human just like you." Camellia said.  
"There are duties we must do even if it killing someone we loves." Ivy said with a smile.  
"We all experiences horrible stuff but we all learns from what we did." Camellia said.  
"See my dear you were never alone, there others that going through the same you do." Abaven said with a smile.  
"I'm so sorry..." I cry which later turn to a sob then wail. I away thought that if I put a barrier I would both protect myself but at the same protect the ones who I care about. It might be just a sentence to some people, but that sentence is my hope.  
"Finally you are back, my true mistress." Leila said with an overjoyed smile.  
"No problem." Ivy say with a smile while everyone wears the same smile and giving me group hugs. I do not know how long I cry but I have never felt better. Though it the opposite for Naru who still standing in place thinking over what just happen. While John still stunned over the news. Though I wonder what happen to Monk. I hope him not doing anything naughty to Ayako for ditching him.

**Author Note**

Since Mai already confessed her crime this story going to get interesting. Most of the character introduction is finish. If you guys haven't notice, they all protagonist. This story needs some action into it. Let bring in the antagonist! **MUHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes**

Ok readers, I have tries my best with my editor and edit this chapter. If there still stuff wrongs about it please tell me and I will fix it.

**Chapter 10 **

Important information: Abaven, Ivy, Camellia, Ceriser and the rest of BPR are immortals like Leila and Mai. They joined BPR recently so they can watch over Mai. More information will be provided later.

'thinking'

"talking"

**Mai's POV**

'What am I going to do now? If only I know the answer.'

"Hey Mai, how long are you going to sleep?" Said a voice which suddenly intrudes my thoughts. Ivy, I'd recognize this voice anywhere.

"Please do not disturb her beauty sleep." Leila scold Ivy.

"I'm sure there is stuff she want to think over." Camellia says worriedly.

"I do not need your pity." I said sitting in my bed.

"It's not pity." Abaven said with no emotion.

"Then what is it ?" I said with a glare.

"We don't feel bad for you." Camellia said with sadness in her eyes.

"We just cares for you." Ivy says.

"Then don't." I said, lowering my head.

"Are you guys going to chat or actually do some work?" Ceriser asked in an annoyed tone.

"A few more hours." Ivy said, making Ceriser from mad to furious.

"Big boss wants you guys so better get going!" Yasu said

behind Ceriser.

"Since when did you guys start having a 'thing' for each other?" I asked with a laugh.

"Since last night." Yasu replyed making Ceriser blush.

"No way." Ivy said in shock while Camellia just stood there.

"Ceriser, what are you going to do if 'you know who' find

out?" I asked seriously.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Ceriser said a little bit shaken.

"Yasu leave!" I ordered.

"What? No way!" Yasu refused.

"LEAVE!" I yelled making Yasu scramble away out the door.

"Was there a need for that?" Ivy asked.

"Nope." I said with a smirk.

"Though you must admit it's funny." Ivy said with a laugh making the rest of us giggle.

"Ceriser." I said in a serious tone, making sure that they know that this is very important.

"I know, but I can't help it." Ceriser said with guilt.

"Seriously why Yasu of all people Yasu?" I ask making everyone look at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't you mad that I'm an angel yet I have fallen in love with a human?" Ceriser asks

me in a serious tone.

"I am not mad, I know you guys are happy together. Though what you are doing is breaking the rules." I said.

"I know." Ceriser said.

"It not her fault, you cannot control your emotions!" Camellia said defensively.

"Though what she is doing is making a bargain." Ivy said in a

serious tone.

"I know he is a human."

Ceriser said in a sad tone.

"How long do you think such a relationship will last?" Ivy asks.

"I know it might be rude but I agree with Ivy." Camellia said.

"Are you saying I must forget about him?" Ceriser said in tears.

"You must care about him a lot." Ivy said.

"Not once I had seen you in such pain." Camellia said remembering the time they spend with Ceriser for over 4 hundred years.

"The life they live is different from us. Since he a human his time passes quicker than us." I said in a serious tone.

"Our times have stopped long ago, but for them it like an hour glass." Camellia said.

"When the sand have all fallen their life ends." Ivy said.

"Then can I not be human?" Ceriser asks in desperation.

"You should know that when a soul assigned to a job they're eternity be whatever they assigned." I said.

"Us demons we can have relation with human but they are just toys." Ivy said.

"Human aren't toys." Camellia complains.

"How about a vacation?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Ceriser asks.

"We are on vacation for a few hundred years, though you have 90 years left." I said to Ceriser.

"You only have 90 years left?" Ivy said in shock.

"I also only have 90 years left." Camellia said with a crooked smile.

"Some human live up to 90 years." I said.

"I could stay with him until my vacation is over!" Ceriser said in joy.

"Though does he want an old lady as his girlfriend?" Ivy said with a smirk.

"IVY!" Camellia scolds.

"Though you must be ready for the goodbye." I said.

"I know, but this is enough for me." Ceriser said with a smile.

"On the negative he might find a new hotie and replace you." Ivy said making Camellia smack her on the head.

"I meant he might even propose to you." Ivy corrected herself.

"Don't worry about it." Ceriser said with a smile.

"Do you want to be a human?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Of course, though there no way it possible." Ceriser said sadly.

"There nothing impossible." I said surprising everyone.

"Mai you don't have enough power." Camellia said.

"There not a spell that can turn someone a human." Ivy added.

"It will also break the rule." Ceriser said.

"I know a spell and I do have enough power if I transform to my true form." I said.

"That great!" Camellia said in joy.

"I don't think you should do it, my lady." Leila said.

"Keep quiet, a maid should keep out of our conversation." Ivy said.

"Do not mind her, she's always like that." Ceriser said with a smile, though Leila only stays in her statue mode again.

"The spell will work and make you a human. Though when you die here on earth as a human you will come back as an angel and work for the lords once again." I said.

"I am fine with that so please do the spell!" Ceriser begs.

"Alright, everyone stay back except Ceriser." I order as I took a hold of both of Ceriser hand.

"Tu poterat non natus humana, tu nunc esse humana. Non aeterna, sed temporaliter. Somnia me dextera tua." I said the incantation making the floor draws a magic circle and glow in bright holy light.

"You are no longer a human, so be more careful." I said.

"Ok thanks so much!" Ceriser says in happiness, but was cut by a terrifying screams.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The words echoes through the mansions and printed one on the wall.

"KYAA!" A high pinch screams echoes through the mansion. The building was now shaking and fills with screams.

"MAI!" Naru bursts into the room with exhaustion expression.

"Naru what's going on?" I said running up to him, who suddenly hugged me.

"Whoa Naru let show public affection later and run to base." Yasu shouts as she drags Ceriser out of the room.

"Come on lets go." Ivy said and separating me from Naru and drags him away from me and making Camellia drags me after her.

"NARU DON'T MAKE ME KEEP DRAGGING YOU AND RUN!" Ivy shout making Naru back to his senses.

"Shut up." He said with a blush and run.

"He just blush, but not to me but Ivy." I mutter, making Camellia burst out her pure white wings and fly us there instead of running.

"Don't you dare have a break down on me, Mai!" Camellia screams.

"CAMELLIA, BEHIND US!" I scream. Are those zombies? Come to think there a cemetery behind the mansion.

"I CAN'T GO ANY FASTER." Camellia screams.

"IVY HELPS US!" I scream.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT BABYSITTING ANYONE." She shouts back and uses her super speed and run off with Naru to base.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE LARGE PLACES!" Camellia screams.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE LEILA EVEN LEFT US!" I scream.

"TELEPORT SPELLS ARE TOO LONG FOR US ANGELS!" CAMELLIA CRY.

"NOW I WISH I WAS A FULL FLEGE DEMON!" I cry.

"DON'Y GIVES UP!" Camellia screams.

"I CAN'T DEPEND ON YOU FOREVER! I scream popping out my wing which is two different colors. My left wing is the wings of a raven while my white is a wing of a dove. I hated these wings. I hated it. I hated myself.

"COME ON LETS GO." CAMELLIA SHOUT.

"HELP ME!" A child shouts from the crowds of zombie making us stop and turn around.

"He is far dead, but his soul is still crying for help." Camellia mutter.

"We will help him later but right now we must go." I said pulling Camellia right behind me.

**Author Notes**

So how many mistakes are there? Tell me in the review to all readers.

TATA!~


	11. write your opinions

**Author Notes**

Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. I have bad news with me. I have re-read my own story, and not eve I like the story. It doesn't make sense. I feel like this story has a poor plot. It like an ongoing chapter with no plot. I been thinking maybe this story shouldn't be continue. Can you give you me your opinions? Also for sacred I also think the same way, but I going to keep the story on for a while and see what will happen. So guys, write your opinions in the review, should Unreal be continue.

Sincerely,

Your Author


End file.
